


Like a Virgin

by twerrkingeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boyfriends, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerrkingeren/pseuds/twerrkingeren
Summary: Eren decides to take his relationship with Levi to the next level, feeling like it's his first time again.





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i just wanted to write something very smutty so here ya go. I havent even shipped ereri in a while so it was like i was writing it for the first time ;)

It’s been so long since someone fucked me in the ass.

Do I even remember what it’s like to feel a man thrusting inside me? To have my leg dangle beside my head begging for more? Seems like an eternity, and dildos aren’t exactly giving the same excitement...

The reason why it’s been so long is because I’ve been single for the past seven months. (Yes, seven months without sex, I feel like my innocence is returning.) Although the sex with my ex was mind-blowing, we didn’t share much of a connection outside of the bedroom. Sex with someone is nice and all, but that regretful feeling the next morning is unpleasant.

Well, that wait is going to end tonight, because I got a new man. We’ve been dating for about three months now and I think it’s time we take this to the next level. I planned on waiting longer to see if he was really the right one for me. Not that I had any doubt, since none of my other boyfriends asked how I’m doing to really see if I’m doing well or sat down and watch Netflix _without_ requesting sex! For God’s sake, he even cleaned out my car and went grocery shopping with me!

I’ve been giving it up too easy.

This time I don’t think I’ll feel guilty because… I sort of love him. Love as in butterflies every time I see his beautiful face and feeling comfortable in his presence. How good he’s been treating me, he deserves his gift.

…

It’s past seven on a Friday night. As soon as he clocked out I texted him to come over tonight for movie night. He has no idea what I have in store for him. I got lavender scented candles up, bed made, and a new garment. My body is pampered and ready for company. I hope he doesn’t think this is cheesy because this is my first time setting up nice scenery for sex. Usually it’s blowjob, lube, fingers, cock, orgasm, sleep, regret. Not really romantic.

He texts me he’s putting up into the parking garage. My heart flutters. I understand what Madonna met when she felt like a virgin again. The buzzard rings, I quick to let him in sprinting back to the bathroom in my room.

“Eren?” Levi calls.

I look into the mirror one last taking a deep breath. I shaved everywhere but my face and my hair in to my shoulders. Maybe I should’ve shaved and cut my hair? I run my fingers down my upper lip over the tiny hairs. He said I looked homeless with my facial hair. My lingerie straps felt like they were tightening. Should I just take it off and forget this whole thing? Am I doing too much? What if he thinks it’s weird? What if he’s not horny?!

My heart sinks at the last thought.

“Eren?” Levi calls again.

“I’m in here!” I yell out pressing on the knob. Ah fuck, I’m not usually like this. I tend to pride myself with how well I handle my emotions. Now I feel like a kid again, riddled with anxiety and self-consciousness.

“What’s with all the candles? You don’t what to burn the place down, do you?”

I slam my head against the door.

“Oh, you’re in the bathroom? Well, I’ll just wait until you come out.”

“No wait!”

“What?”

I sigh, opening the door slowly revealing my white and blue one-piece jockstrap. I’m wearing basically nothing, but I’ve always wanted to buy a jockstrap anyways.

Levi’s silver eyes widened along with his mouth.

His silence scared me. I cover my body with the door. “Is it too much?!”

“No! It…” He eyes the carpet. “You just surprised me is all.”

I step out the bathroom creeping over him with my hands behind my back as if I’m talking to my teacher. He is _much_ shorter than I am. I can’t really blame it on him, I am six feet tall. When I first met him, I thought the height and ten-year age gap was not going to work, but it doesn’t seem to bother me after we starting conversating.

Scratching my chin, I speak, “I… uh… wanted this night to be special.”

Levi couldn’t take his eye off my bulge. “I thought you told me you were a bottom?”

I look down slightly smirking. “Yeah, it’s nothing… eh…”

He focuses on my eyes, popping his thin black brow. “You’re really nervous.”

I nod slowly.

“I know we’ve been dating only a short time but…” he runs his finger down the jock band, “I like it.”

I shiver.

Levi sits on the bed rubbing his legs.

Blowjob, lube, finger, cock, orgasm, sleep. Nothing new, I don’t know what I’m freaking out about.

I get on my knees unzipping. He grabs my hand, “No, not yet.” He pulls my collar leans down touching his lips with mine. My body shakes by the electricity. We make out, sloppily licking each other smacking our lips together. We’ve done it before, only this time we get to move onto the next step.

Blood rushes to my cock. I begin to moan softly into our passion, grabbing the back of the strap and rubbing up and down my soft cheek. Levi holds my neck with both his hands, steadily traveling down my shoulder onto my chest. He kisses my neck, rimming his thumb around my nipples.

I gasp pressing my mouth against his shoulder. It’s usually me the one making the other moan. I’m so fucking hot. His neck smells like black tea from working at his tea shop all day. I lick his neck as he moves his hands to my ass, tugging the edges and pulling them apart. Again, I gasp, this time adding some swearing. I grab his wrist guiding them insides, feeling the tip of his finger prod.

My hips rocks into his subtle pushes. He’s barely doing anything, but I already feel like I’m going to explode. Levi pulls away taking his jacket off. I take my chance unbuckling his pants, this time he doesn’t stop me.

I pull his band down allowing his cock to spring up. It’s as pale as he is, and he didn’t get a chance to shave, but it doesn’t bother me at all. I wrap my lips around the tip, tasting his musky pre-come. Pulling back, I pull his balls out and grip them as I travel down his shaft. It’s bigger than I expected, but not by a lot. I come back up taking a mouthful. He grunts, brushing my hair into a bun between his fingers.

Oh God it’s been so long since I’ve tasted spunk. I’m like a kid sucking a melting ice pop on a hot summer day. I’m getting very excited; my confidence is returning. I take the bottom his shaft and bobbed my head. My spit mixes with his come, my teeth as far away as possible, my gag reflexes are nowhere to be found.

Levi is moaning now. His leg shaking aside my chin. I look up, his eyes are closed, and his teeth are gritting. He’s struggling breathing without letting out a raspy moan. His hips rocking into me slightly, he’s so close. My tiny hairs touch his as I deepthroat.

Oh, I want him to fuck me already. My cock is beginning to hurt. The fabric is tickling me. It’s too much for me to bare. My dick spasms, I pull off to moan and rock my body. Warm semen filling in the fabric. I go numb for a second, electricity running up my spine.

“You came just from giving me a blowjob?”

I catch my breath going back to his cock, whispering, “Oh, I’m so fucking horny.” I gulp his head again rocking my neck fast.

Levi lets out a loud grunt, his legs fold in on me, bitter spunk spilling out of my mouth onto my fingers. I rub it in pulling away with a string of his seed. He’s breathing hard and his leg stopped shaking. He relaxes falling on the bed.

“Oh shit.” He sits up catching my eyes. He gasps, “Shit!”

I wipe my mouth smiling. “I guess all my practice paid off.” Coming from his look, I’m guessing he’s never came like that before from just a blowjob. Well, wait until he gets inside me. “Are you tired?”

He shakes his head.

I walk over to the end of the bed crawling on to the headset. Behind Levi, I fall on my neck with my ass up. I look at him smiling, “Show me what that cock can do, Levi.”

And just like that he was instantly hard again.

Levi came behind me locking his lips in between my cheeks. I whimper biting my inner lip. He licks the crack making his way to my cheek taking a small bite. Oh, either he’s done this before or he’s really excited. As he sucked and flicked, I pull my cheeks apart letting him tongue-fuck my asshole.  

“You have a nice ass, Eren.” He kisses my cheek.

“Thank you.” My body is going numb with heat. I’m in another plane, nothing around me matters except the man kissing my ass. I feel so relaxed despite my heart is racing. It feels like I was touched for very first time.

I rock my body into his lips. He touches the wet fabric. I groan into the bed, “It’s sensitive.”

Levi pulls back letting the air freeze my wet asshole. “Flip around.” He demands.

I do as he say laying on my back, finally able to see his eyes again. He’s hungry, and I’m his dinner and dessert. Bon appétit, baby.

Levi guides my legs back, I take ahold as he pulls his shirt and pants off. He’s small but in great shape. A sexy little man. He climbs on the edge of the bed pulling the fabric off my wet tip. Seed drenched his fingertips; my dick is rock hard once again. He presses firmly below the tip, I hum biting my whole bottom lip.

“I thought you were hot before.” He smirks. “Seeing you like this…”

I exhale softly furrowing my brows and tilting my head towards him.

Levi closes his eyes, “That face, Eren.” He sighs. “I thought I loved you before.”

I gasp softly, “You love me?”

Levi scoffs, “Eren, I don’t have sex with just anyone. Besides, you’re really… adorable and… yanno, I never felt so close to someone so quickly and…”

“Levi, you don’t have to explain. I love you too.”

He makes a dim smile.

“Now, fuck me, please.” I begged.

Back into the mood, he pushes my legs passed my shoulders, spitting in his fingers rubbing on my gape. “You have any lube.”

“Oh, yeah in the drawer.”

Levi leaned over me grabbing the lube out the drawer. Before he went back into position he stopped over my head to give me a kiss. He gazes into my eyes saying, “You should’ve shaved your mustache.” He goes back into position squeezing the lube on my asshole as I roll my eyes.

Finally, he thrusted into me slowly. My gasp grew louder the deeper he got. It’s so unnatural, it hurts, but that’s what gets me off. He starts off slowly, in and out, I gasp each time. He got comfortable holding onto my thighs ramming my ass.

I bellow out a long, airy moan, furrowing my brows and pressing my head into the pillow. Levi sped up jerking my cock. He might be small, but he’s making my whole body (and bed) rock at his rhythm. The wet skin claps echoed in the lavender air. I’m very flexible, so he’s able to pick my ass up and hump furiously.   

“Ooh fuck! Ooh fuck!” My voice getting higher by the thrust. His cock filling my exit, slapping past my walls finding my prostate. It feels like I have to pee, my whole lower body hot and sore while the top half is numb with pleasure. I look down to watch him bulldoze my anus. What a sight.

It may not be as tight as a virgin’s, but it mine as well be. I feel like I’m fifteen again, discovering my prostate with my fingers and experiencing my first orgasm. Copying off all the porn and reading online how to do it. It’s so scary, a new passion, it feels so good and when I reach the end, I feel so accomplished.    

Levi looks constipated, his wet, black bang bouncing over is eyes. The pressure is building, I slap his hand away beating much harder. Come making a natural lube.

“Ahh, I’m about to come.” Not only do I feel, I also sound like a younger version. Like my voice hasn’t deepened at all.

Levi is dazed, leaning in over my abdomen, his cock throbbing inside me.  

“Oooh yeah.” My eyes roll back. “Ooooh yeah.” I begin to vibrate. “Oooooh yeah.” My muscles tense. “Ooooooooh yeeeaahh.” I release a long gasp spurting all over my chest reaching the patch of hair on my chin. Levi comes right after filling me with his come.

A wave of relaxation takes over me as I catch my breath once more. Levi falls next to me kissing my cheek. I kiss his lips still humming from the aftershock. It’s like the other men I’ve sleep with never existed. My heart has beat for the very first time.

…

I woke up groggy yet refreshed. The morning after usually was alone filled with regret and questioning of my taste in men. Looking over I see Levi peacefully sleeping. I think my taste has improved drastically.    

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed! leave a kudo, a comment, and don't be afraid to share the link <3


End file.
